New Teen Dad with a Little Magic
by H2o25
Summary: James is teendad in a different time, he lost the love of his life. Also he has a secret he is a Merman. He met Cleo Garcia a girl that found him, Cleo and James create a special bond.will James and Cleo fall in break all odds to fall in love.


**April, 15, 1955 at 10:15pm at the near the ocean cliff's**

**Palmwood's Town**

Selena and James was both 15 years old at the time.

"I have to stop this," Selena said as she was looking at the comet entering into the Earth's

save everyone... even our baby," Selena cried. The Selena took out her beautiful locket with an

aquamarine crystal, and a circle door opening the locket, and three waves on the back of the

locket. "Tell my Angel that I love him,'' as she ran alway near the ocean cliff's. "Selena!," James

yell as his hazel eyes got bigger, then he ran towards his house.

**Never an Absolution, by Titanic Soundtrack**

He ran inside of his house still hear people panicking. His house was dark, then he ran

into the babies room. His baby was quite and sleeping peacefully. James went towards the crib,

He bent down and grab his baby. James whisper, "It's going to be okay Angel." He ran outside

with Angel in his arms tight covered in a blue blanket like a commune. People from all different

race was running past James, from the comet. James ran pushing everyone in his way and yelling, "Selena!, Selena!, Selena!".

James found the path way down the ocean cliff's. James ran down the ocean cliff with his

baby jumping past all the giant rocks on the bottom near the ocean. James look

as the comet was burning and getting bigger and bigger each second. Then James found the

''MoonPool,'' entres finally. But before he even got a chance to go inside, A light shooted up from

the ocean cliff's to the sky. James face was in shock, Then the like got so powerful James put one

of his hand over his face to see. Then the light hit the comet, then the comet move on it's way sparing them. Then the light faded away in the night's air.

**April, 15, 1955 at 10:30pm at the MoonPool**

**Rose Honor, By Titanic Soundtrack**

James walk up the cave step's with his baby boy. As he walked further into the cave.

Then he saw the a Sea pool surrounded by giant rock's. And the Cave had a giant opening in front

of the pool that you have a view of the night's ocean crashing by the other's rock's past the

opening of the cave. Then all of a suppend Angel started to cry. ''Sssshhh Angel, It's alright Daddy

is here," James whispered calmly. Then James bent down near the pool looking at his refection.

Then Selena roused up from the pool. "Selena I thought I lost you," James cried. Selena laid her

head near the rock and as her orange mermaid tail was in the water she said, "James take care of

Angel for me," Selena said weakly. "What are you talking about Selena?," James asked with a worried face.

**Dreaming of You, by Selena Quintella Perez**

"I'm dying James," Selena said while looking at James tear's falling down. "I thought we will

grow old together," James said, '' I had to save everyone James," James looked at Angel and

said, "Well we'll send these last few minutes with each other," James said while put his forehead

with Selena. "You are a brave mermaid," James said while looking at Selena eyes. "Can I see

Angel for a momet," Selena asked. Then James gave Angel to Selena. Selena look into her baby

eyes and she kiss him hoping he will have a better life. Then Selena gave Angel back into James

arms. Selena starred at James for a moment and said, "You'll find love again.. okay," Then before

James could say any thing, The Full-Moon came through the opean off the Cave shining on the Moonpool

**April, 15, 1955, at 10:39pm at the MoonPool**

**Right here, Right Now by High School Musical**

The Moonpool started to bubble, then million's of bubble of light float above them towards the

Moon. "I love you James," Selena said, "Love you too Selena," James replied. Then James bent

down and Selena went up and then their lip's crush together. They was kissing with passion for

ten second's, Then as they was kiss Selena body slowly turn in water. James knowtice that but

that did'nt stop him. Then Selena whole body turn into water, Then her water body drop down into the bubbles of the Moonpool.

"NNOO!," James cried to see his lover die. The only thing he got of Selena was their 3 monthes

baby boy Angel. Then after he was looking at his son he look at the Moonpool still bubbling. He

got up from the sand, then he grab his son. He look at the Moon, then he went on top of one of the giant rock's, then he jump inside the pool.

James rouse up the pool with his son, His hold his son up, Angel was smiling because he loves

the water. James was in his Merman form moving his orange tail around the bubbling water. Then

he look at the full moon. Then while he was looking at the Moon with his son, then the Moon

release a light that made the Moonpool glow. Then after that James and Angel dissapear like

magic, then the Moonpool stop bubbling and then the Moonpool was at peace as the tides went in and out of the pool.

**April,15, 2010, at 3:10am at Cleo's bedroom**

Cleo was on her bed tossing and turning, Then she wake up. She look at her clock that said

3:10. "O.M.G. why can't I sleep," Cleo complain. So she got up from he bed and she put on a

jacket, Then she losed her Brown hair. She open her door quitley so she can't wake up her

brother Carlos and Her Mom. Then she went door the stair's out the door. Cleo walk out onto her family dock, then she doved into the ocean.

**April, 15, 2010, at 3:20am at the Pacific Ocean**

**Where We all Belong, by Kate Alexa**

The full moon was glimming under the ocean floor. The creatures and the ocean was at peace

and love. But there was a Mermaid with a orange tail swimming slowly. It was Cleo, she was

swimming slowly above the reef's looking at the sea creatures with her hazel eye's. Her long

bruenette hair was moving like waves. Then a few minutes later Cleo was swimming like a

torpedo through the ocean reef's as fast as light. Then she spotted the cave that turn her into a

mermaids when she was 12 year's old. She swam through the under water enteres which she

could see the pool was bubbling. She knew why because it was a full moon. As she swam in she

saw a locket at the bottom of the pool. She went down more, then she got the locket. She

knowtice it had three waves on the back of it, then she swam up to the surface of the bubbling

Moonpool. She said to herself, "How does this locket belong to?". Then Cleo heard a baby crying,

"Where is that coming from?''. Then Cleo look at her left of the Pool to see a bruenette boy, quet

handsome, with old fashion clothing, with a baby wrap with a blue blanket, and their both are wet.

Then the Moonpool stop bubbling as the magic. Cleo got off the pool then she used her mermaid

power to take out all the water off of her. Then her mermaid top and tail disappeared. Cleo had on

her outfit she had before a violet purple dress, with her black jacket, and her purple shoe's. Then she put on the locket she found. She thought this locket seem that she wored it before.

**April, 15, 2010, at 3:50am at the Moonpool**

**Never and Absolution, by Titanic soundtrack**

Cleo went past the rock surrounding the pool into the sand where the boy and the baby are at.

Cleo sat down near the boy and the baby. Then Cleo spyrolled her right hand, then all the water

on the boy and the baby floated up in the air as a giant bubble of water. Cleo was consintrating on

the giant bubble, then she threw the bubble of water into the Moonpool. Then Cleo look into the

baby hazel eyes, then the baby started to giggle. "aaaahh," Cleo said happy with a smile. Then

Cleo grab the baby from the boy and put baby into her arm's. "You are so cute baby boy are'nt

you," she said in a baby voice. Then she bent her head down and kiss the baby on the cheek.

Cleo asked the baby, "What is your name?," then a deep voice said, "Angel," while something

touch her showder. Cleo turn around to see that the bruenette boy is alive, "AAaahhh!," Cleo

yelled while getting up with the baby. "Who are you?," Cleo asked after she'd got friaghtend. "I'm

James, now why do you have my baby?," James said. "This is your son?," "Yes," James replied

back while he got up from the sand. James look at her for a second and said, "Selena your

alive!,'' Cleo looked at him confused, "What are you talking about my name is Cleo Garcia," said

quickly thinking that James is crazy. "Your not from here are you?," Cleo asked while she gave

the baby to James. James look at Cleo outfit and asked, "What year is this?, "Uum.. 2010," Cleo stated.

**April, 15, 2010, at 4:10 walking back to Cleo's house**

**Airplanes by Hayley William**

Cleo was walking with James with his baby in his arm's through the night's street's of the

Palmwood's City. Cleo never like silent's so she asked James, ''So where you come from

James?'' James was thinking of a lie while looking at his baby. Then he said a few second's later,

"Uum... I from Russia." Cleo said while looking at the side walk and said, "Where do you live?,"

James then gave he a worried look and said, " Umm.. my parent's died in a car crash, with my

girlfriend, and they died but Angel lived." Cleo wanted to cry because that was very tragedty for a

guy her age. "You need a place to stay, let me take you and baby Angel in," Cleo said nervously.

"I don't really know, Angel need to get food before he cries," James said as he chuckle, then Cleo followed the laughter.

**April, 15, 2010, at Cleo's House**

They came up to the white giant beach house, that if you could see in the back there

was a dock. The front door was red and look like it was paint by a profectional. As the two walk

towards the door, a women pop her head out the door. "Cleo what are you doing out!," the women

said, "Umm mom this is James and Angel, and they don't have a place to stay, and James

parent's and girlfriend died in a car crash ssoo can he stay here," Cleo was losing her breath after.

the mother knew she had to help the poor boy, then she opened her door and said, "Come inside,

both of you." As they went inside the mother was asking James questions about him side, which

made Cleo feeled annoyed. After a few minutes, Mom showed James the guess room. "James

this is the guess room, you and baby Angel can stay here," As James was looking at Angel

giggling, then he looked that the empty room with a bed and a lamp. "Ummm.. do you have a

baby bed around ?," James asked as he sat on the bed, "A yes we do, but my Husband has the

key's to the basement, and I don't want to wake him up," the Mother said. then a few second's

later said, " You will start school tommorrow, okay James Diamond," as

said as she closed the door. James face was shock, then he place his son next to him on the

pillow. James thought in his head, ( Who school, I would what it's like in this time, everything here

look high tech) Then James went to the bath room and brush his teeth, then he went on the bed.

He turn off the light from the lamp and he land on the bed were is baby son is sleeping silently.

then James felled asleep as well. That night Angel only cried once, and James comforted him and they went back asleep.


End file.
